


Distraction

by Wiipuu



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), モンスターハンター ストーリーズ RIDE ON | Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu
Summary: A filthy story based on the 'Monster Hunter Stories' game. Cheval secretly kills things because he hasn't really got it out of his system. The female main character (Sophie) confronts him. She finds an aggressive way to distract him built from her own imagination. (Smut warning)





	Distraction

I saw her standing there and I smiled. I could feel that it was small and not genuine. I am also sure that she knew it wasn't. I never really liked Sophie, even during our childhood years we didn't talk, it was Lilia. When I think back on it, Lilia's ability to bring people together must have amazing. Sophie was just some irritating quiet girl in our village before she found her. There was always something about Sophie even back then that bugged me. During our class the instructors liked her more, people trusted her more.

I was a different person then I guess, but I feel as though nothing as really changed. Maybe I was envious of her abilities. No. Even now I still feel that envy that keeps us acquaintances and never friends. I wanted to beat her even back then. But Lilia? She loved her. How could I express myself with Lilia around? I am a coward.

But things change.

I let it all out when I stopped caring. Sophie, I would beat her and I swore I would surpass her. I wanted to save the world - or at least that's what I wanted everyone to think. I still hate monsters. I may care for mine but I cant stop this intense level of hatred for them.

And I cant stop my feelings for her.

A day hasn't gone where I stop imaging challenging her, beating her. And here she is again, finding me at my weakest. Judging me. Somewhere inside I know I deserve it. But when its coming from her that thought goes out the window, all I feel is anger. Maybe I blame her. I want to fight her.

But I smile instead and say, "What do you want?"

Maybe that came out to harsh. But she doesn't even flinch. She just looks at me, looks at my body covered in blood, and went pale before turning to look me in the eyes, glaring. I start laughing to spite her.

"Are you angry? It deserved it. This monster killed people."

She growled at me and began to resemble the beast that I just destroyed. Then she breathed deeply, looked at the Deviljho, and cried. It has always shocks me how affectionate she can be even to the worst monsters in this world. It makes me laugh. Its funny how I can be myself around her. If anyone else was around I would feel guilty. But there is no one else around. That's when it hit me that she was alone. No cat, no friends, no mosters.

I sighed and asked, "Why are you here?"

We stared at each other for a moment. I know she knows how to talk, she is not mute. I guess she never felt the need to talk to me or anyone really. I heard her voice before, when she is alone with her monsters. When she thinks no one is around. It enrages me that she thinks people are not good enough for her words. I feel my face changing from calm indifference to rage the more I think about it.

"Say something!"

...

I walk up to her and grab her shoulders. Looking into her eyes I see what she wants. Its obvious, irritating, and impossible.

I will not stop.

"What could you possibly do? Why should you even care? Do you think you could somehow fix me? Did you think that you, a person who cares so little about other people she cant even talk to them properly could help me?"

She began to struggle and try to push me away her. Her face looked sad and hurt. I guess its because I am the only person who talks to her this way. I know I am wrong but I just do not care right now. Maybe Ill regret it later when I am alone, but I know tomorrow will be the same. I will get up and do the same thing to the next monster I see. When I let her go the momentum of her efforts to get away makes her fall to the floor. There is something darkly satisfying about her looking up at me.

I really am messed up.

"Just go, I never wanted your help. What did you think you could do? Convince me? The most you could ever do is distract me."

I could see the lights go off in her head, it was like she hit some kind of idea. Whatever it was I didn't like it. But, just as I turned around to walk away she spoke.

"I can distract you."

Her voice was jarring, unexpected... soft. It left me feeling confused at first. I snorted at how ridiculous it was.

"How do you plan to do that?"

Suddenly she shoved me on to the ground and I fell hard onto my stomach. My first thought is that she planned to fight me. A stupid plan, an obvious plan. Just as I got up she pushed me down again, this time I landed on my back. It hurt. I was starting to get really mad again. I looked up at her ready to yell but thats when I saw it.

A look.

It was devious. Something about it scared me and my breath suddenly quickened. The moon light was caught in her eyes and made her new intentions very obvious. At least they should have been. I was confused. Frozen. My thoughts raced. What is she doing. Whats going on. Why am I not moving.

I cant think strait.

She slowly got down and crawled over me. She looked so determined to do something. It had to be bad. It was bad. One of her hands carefully spread its fingers out on my stomach. I felt something like a wave run across my body and my breathing began to shallow. What am I anticipating? What is my body doing? Then her hand began to run up my stomach to my chest. Slowly she stroked my body. Her other hand soon began to move up my thigh.

It was just so dirty.

"Stop."

She stopped and looked at me and for a second I saw a confused and scared girl before she shifted it again. She didn't know what she was doing. She probably only had some faint ideas. I am still in denial about all of this. She lowered her head to my neck and breathed. I felt her lips on my ear and she whispered "You smell like blood."

I shivered involuntary at her words. How can something that sounds so cold make me feel so hot? I felt something wet on my ears. She is licking them. Her mouth caressed the lobes, it made a wet sound. I pulled at the grass with my hands, suppressing my movements. I am afraid of what Ill do if I move so I stay still. Where did this come from?

"G-get off me."

I sounded so weak. She hasn't even done anything to me yet.

I felt her fingers rub my chest, searching. They stopped on my nipple and slowly began to circle it. When they ran across it I felt it harden and rise through the fabric of my clothing. I let out a small unexpected grown. It felt good to have her touch me like that. She moved away from my ears and licked down my neck to my other nipple and sucked on it. Teased it. After another shake of pleasure I realized why I haven't moved.

I don't want to.

Down below something twitched with every rough lick to my chest. I felt her hand move away from my outer thigh and slowly make its way to my inner thigh. My breathing gets heaver, I can hear it loudly in the night as it combines with the sound of her mouth on me.

Her hand continued to move to my privates. I know I should stop her there, but I just do not want to. It landed there, on my dick. She didn't move it. It just sat there lightly cupping it through my pants. The pressure caused a burn to fire up down there. She used the other hand to push herself up a little and looked down into my eyes. She licked her lips slowly. My hips moved on there own at the visual. Its still very soft but I can feel it begging me to move. This small thing was so intense.

Slowly she rubbed me, sometimes squeezing it and pulling it, while I kept humping the palm of her hand. I wanted to feel more. I looked at her begging. I am reaching to limit of my patience. My dick was hard now and I'm pushing frantically. I know she could feel it, and the thought was filthy.

Suddenly she let go and got up. My breathing was laborious as I looked up at her awestruck. She smirked and said, "Maybe that will distract you." then she called her dragon. It came out of nowhere its wings roughly beating the air and she left. I watched her fly off in the direction of the village.

She was right. There is nothing going through my head now. I am a blank slate. But, something did bubble up out of my mouth as I whispered to myself.

"We are not finished Sophie."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.


End file.
